The Vault
by Overlapping Skies
Summary: Lucy comes to the guild, and meets Michelle, (NOT IMITATIA), for the first time in forever. Team Natsu embarks on a mission to save Wendy. Then everyone finds out her secret: She is a seer. She is the actual daughter of Grandine, and cursed to stay 13 forever. It's up to Lucy and Wendy to break her curse- but that also means that she isn't a seer anymore and she could die.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vault (SPECIAL Ch. 1)**

 **Prologue**

Lucy approached the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Expecting nothing but the usual chatter, but instead, she found herself in a big fat mess.

Everybody was ogling at someone on a table, and Lucy pushed herself through the crowd. When she saw who it was, she panicked. "Save her!" Everyone gave her a strange look. Lucy knew what _she was saying_. They didn't know who they were even _saving_.

There was no need though. Lucy looked nervously at the girl. Her eyes sweeped back and forth among the Fairy Tail wizards. "Was this part of the curse?"


	2. SPECIAL Chapter 2

_"Was this part of the curse?"_

 **The Vault (SPECIAL Ch. 2)**

 **For All The Pain I've Felt, And For The Family I Lost**

Lucy gulped. "Mi-Michelle...?"

Michelle looked up at Lucy. Her eyes widened. Lucy could tell Michelle was surprised to see her there. Everyone looked at the two, confused if they were friends or family. Michelle twitched and gasped, shuddered and sweated.

"Lucy... I need a private talk." Everyone took this as their cue to go away. Everything was just too strange to understand right now. Lucy nodded and sat down by Michelle. Coolly, placing her hand by Michelle's, Lucy said: "What's up?"

"It's... it's a vault. I dreamed... oh Lucy! I dreamt that there was a vault... the number on it was like 80970006 or whatever. But... when it opened, I saw a girl tied up in there. She was screaming for help, and then I woke up. Lucy... the girl said she was Wendy Marvell, and that she had been kidnapped. Has a Wendy Marvell recently disappeared from this place? She told me... she told me that I would wake up in a place full of wizards like me. She told me to talk to you, and some girl named Mirajane."

Lucy gasped. "GRAY! NATSU! ERZA!" They came coming. "What?!"

"I think that we just found where Wendy is. Here, meet Michelle. She's a wielder of commandment and healing magic."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short Chapters! Their special fillers, to explain what happens basically. So Michelle, (NOT IMITATIA), found out that Wendy is being kept in a empty vault. Okay, the captor is with her. Anyways, special Chapter 3 coming out soon. PEACE. R &R, follow and favorite. ~**

 **CricketAJ-Fanfiction**


	3. SPECIAL Chapter 3

_"I think that we just found where Wendy is. Here, meet Michelle. She's a wielder of commandment and healing magic."_

 **The Vault (SPECIAL Ch. 3)**

 **The Powers Of The Seer & A Juvenile Girl**

Michelle glanced at the girl and the two boys. She was pretty sure that she could see their past even with closed eyes- Pain, Torment, and Love. _Deliorah was taken care of by iced-shell. Igneel disappeared mysteriously on the seventh day on the seventh month in the year 777. She was a slave of a dark cult that worshiped Zeref._ She opened her eyes, and a wicked smirk came across Michelle lips. "You've allowed me to enter your minds. I can see everything. Now I can control you."

Lucy gasped. "Michelle, what's gotten into you?!" Michelle gasped herself, and then looked down. "Seer after effects. Can't control it." Lucy nodded, but the trio looked nervous. "Lucy~" Natsu said quietly, after pulling Gray, Erza, and Lucy to the side. "She's crazy powerful. If she can see our past, who says that she can't destroy us?" Erza nodded. "I've read somewhere that Seers can do anything to anybody who they know their past and present _and_ future. If she can see us- wait. She already knwos we are going to have this. And... I don't like that look in her eyes. It's pain and destruction. I know exactly what happens to people who feel threatened and abandoned and pained. Once they get power like this, they can let it take control of them and then they take everything they felt onto them. For Seers, its hard for them to let go of the present. Because, we might think it's the past, but because Seers let go of all inter-realities, they are able to embrace everything as the present. Because they can relive and feel the pain that they've already felt. Lucy, she's dangerous. We can't help her. She can literally be unstable as of now. And when Seers get prophecies~ lives are in danger. In every prophecy, blood is spilled. And that blood is what Seers survive on."

And Lucy, Natsu, and Gray stared at Erza Scarlet in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Shocker isn't it? So, Michelle is apparently a threat to Fairy Tail now. Remember, these are special for-info chapters. The real action doesn't begin until after special chapter 10 or so.**


End file.
